


Satori Sutra

by AlgaeNymph



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, The whole Myourenji Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaeNymph/pseuds/AlgaeNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuren's words at Akyuu's symposium, that Koishi is penultimately enlightened because she closed her third eye, has angered Satori.  After receiving a strongly-worded letter, Byakuren has come to apologize to Satori, who finds this sudden change of heart suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuren may be the heroine Gensokyo needs, but she can say some really stupid things sometimes. In Symposium of Post-Mysticism (http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Symposium_of_Post-mysticism/Part_4, under "A Satori's Worries"), she pretty much says that Koishi's severe depression and sensory deprivation leads to enlightenment. Satori would not react well to that. But how would Byakuren react to Satori's reaction, and how would Satori react to-
> 
> So on it goes, where I may as well write a story about it. It grew a lot longer than I expected.

To Lady Byakuren Hijiri, Priestess of the Myouren Temple,

I will get right to the point, as I am in no mood for pleasantries.  I have read the transcript of Lady Akyuu Hieda’s symposium, specifically your appalling words regarding my sister and myself.

Koishi closed her third eye out of despair, wanting to put an end to the constant hateful thoughts she sensed toward her.  Such has happened before among my race, given the bigotry we’ve lived with, and it is a tragedy every time.  It hurt the whole community, the families of the self-blinded especially, when a loved one not only cuts herself off from everyone but couldn’t even be found and cured.

To say that such an action leads to enlightenment is an outrage enough, but to say that I’m the one isolating myself from the world seems to imply you wish _my entire race_ to practice this most dubious of expedient means.  This goes far beyond lying to children to trick them out of a burning house.

Imagine if _your_ younger sibling rendered himself blind and deaf to the sufferings of the world and isolated himself.  You would fervently work to cure him, and _have every right to do so, **forsaking desire be damned!**_   You of all people, who studied the life of the Buddha, should know that he eschewed such extremism.

Do you have a favorite sutra?  Mine is the _Kalama Sutta_ , it stresses that belief should be based on empirical evidence.  What evidence do you have supporting your claim that Koishi has achieved _shunyata_?  Lack of such is _Avidyā_ , which seems more likely in this case judging by how you were the last to know what your followers were up to.

I have written my mind.  I await your response.

Lady Satori Komeiji, Caretaker of Chireiden.

* * *

    …clackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackitaclackita…

    The sound of typing permeated through one of the many large, ornate, yet undesignated rooms in the Palace of the Earth Spirits as Satori sat at her desk typing steadily.  She paid no conscious attention to the several pets lounging in the room, her facial eyes focused on her laptop screen.  Her third eye, in contrast, glanced at one pet after another as reflexively as blinking.  Productivity gave her peace of mind already burdened by circumstance.

    … _“Lucan, you know that my mind and body are reacting entirely differently,” Marie pleaded._

    First was the rejection of her novel _Lotus_ on the grounds that it was too similar to _Beanstalk_ , which she ghostwrote.  Satori felt this was utterly preposterous; _Lotus_ was about corporate intrigue in an OTEC-based city, while _Beanstalk_ was yet another story about corporate intrigue in a space elevator, much like _Babil, New Babil, The Tower,_ and _K-City._  

    Save for _K-City_ , none of them even incorporated local cultural elements like _Lotus_ did, and blessed well should have given their non-Anglo settings.  She took pride in knowing _Lotus_ did, given it was set just north of the Seychelles.  _Beanstalk_ would have as well, and be more creatively titled, were her client not insistent on it not being “too hispanic” in spite of it being set in Quito…

    … _“Submit or resist as you like,” he said, “but know that you are not to blame.”_

    Then there were Satori’s clients.  One wasn’t returning her emails, another was behind on her payments, and a particularly insane one kept asking for one lurid sex scene after another.  Satori was no prude, but this was supposed to be a supernatural mystery thriller she was writing.  She had a worrying suspicion it would sell better this way.

     _…Lucan’s pheromones were as strong as the rest of him.  Marie was unable to resist._

    Another problem on the writing front was had by Satori’s friend Hatate, probably the only non-claustrophobic tengu.  The tengu elders were “asking” her to bias her stories in a manner that would support an isolationist viewpoint, or at least not encourage tengu to have dangerous independent thoughts.  All Satori had to worry about from her editors were less threatening requests to make characters less black, or less Korean, or less female.  While Satori did have a business partner who was sympathetic to Hatate’s problem, _she_ was her next problem.

     _…Marie struggled against him, knowing full well it would only serve to excite him._

    Kanako.

    That damn, meddlesome snake was sending Sanae over for another inspection of the power plant tomorrow.  What this really meant was Kanako alternating between using Sanae as a sensor or using the poor girl to manipulate Utsuho, who was developing affection for the Moriya maiden.  Satori would have expressly forbidden the relationship were Sanae not a genuinely kind individual.

    … _He was but one alpha, but Marie felt like his whole pack were taking advantage of her._

    Kindness, however, did not keep one from being problematic.

    Such was the case from the visitor Satori expected today, yet another matriarch who got her hooks into her family.  The woman who _publicly claimed_ that _Koishi’s self-inflicted disability was enlightenment!_

    Oh, Satori would have words with her…

    As a matter of fact, she already exchanged letters with her.  The reply seemed to be an agreement to Satori’s initial missive, but also a request to speak in person.  A bold move given the reputation and abilities of the satori race.

    … _Being the pack’s communal whore didn’t bother her so much as being out of action during her two-and-a-half month pregnancy._

    In a bit of idle, deviant curiosity, Satori wondered how the woman preaching human/youkai harmony would feel about her current project.  _Koishi would certainly love this imaginative, well-written, utterly lurid drek,_ Satori thought.

     **blepity-blepity!  blepity-blepity!**

    Satori took a welcome break from her project to answer her phone.  _One good thing about working with Kanako, I suppose, even if I did have to threaten it out of her._   She glanced at the caller: Okuu.  Slid her finger across the screen and spoke.

    “Yes?”

    “Miss Satori, Miss Byakuren’s here!”

    Satori sensed a threat before she remembered advising her visitor to arrive via the power plant entrance.

    “Fly her to the Palace’s entrance, I’ll meet you there.”

    “Okay!”

    “Is there anything else you need?”

    “I’m hungry…”

    “I’ll bring something fro you to snack on when you arrive.  Please don’t accepting anything from her.”

    “But she seems really nice.”

    “She’s here so I can determine that.”

    “Like determination?  I don’t think that’s what you mean.”

    “She came here to let me figure her out.”

    “That sounds really nice of her!”

    “Maybe, but I don’t trust her yet.  _Please_ don’t accept anything from her or listen to what she says for the time being.”

    “But I don’t remember what she said just now.”

    “Just please fly her over here quickly.”

    “To the rear entrance of the palace, where I go out of to get to work.”

    “Yes.”

    “Okay!  I love you, Miss Satori!  I’ll see you soon.”

    “I love you too, Okuu.  Goodbye for now.”

    “Bye!”

    boop

    Satori pressed the disconnect button, just in case Utsuho would forget to do so.  She tapped some icons on her screen and loaded her tracking app, letting her know just where Utsuho’s phone was.  Satori then got up out of her seat, closed and picked up her laptop — _best my pets don’t see what I’m writing,_ she thought — slid her computer and mouse into her purse, and strode to the palace entrance as much as her short legs would let her.

    Flying would be faster, but Satori needed to work out as much stress as possible before her meeting.

     _What is this woman’s game?  I tell her in no uncertain that she’s **wrong** about Koishi.  She replies saying that she agrees with me regarding what she said at the chronicler’s symposium, but that Koishi would still be better off in her cult.  Continuing her odd behavior, she asked to visit me for allegedly no other reasons than to reassure me and hopefully become my friend.  Does she have a resistance to my mind-reading, or does she simply not care?_

    These thoughts repeated themselves as Satori walked her way to where Utsuho and her guest would arrive.

    Minutes later, Satori arrived at a heavy, sealable door that would not have been out of place in a vault.  The nuclear reactor was in a volcanic region, and magma was a real hazard.  Satori grabbed the locking wheel on the front and turned it clockwise…

     _shhhhlunk_

    …again…

     _shhhlunk_

    …and again…

     _shhlunk_

     **clunk**

    The door finally unlocked after about a minute’s worth of exhausting turning.  Satori took a moment to catch her breath, wishing she didn’t have such a small frame.  _Though even other satori would have trouble with this,_ Satori reasoned, _Okuu’s thankfully much stronger._

    Having rested, Satori pulled on the door as hard as she could.  _I should’ve gotten my pets to help._   As Satori pulled, carefully stepping back so that her slippers wouldn’t slip off, the door slowly opened.  She stopped when it was barely wide enough for her to squeeze through.

    Satori wedged herself into the small opening, pushed it open a bit more, and stepped outside into the empty, expansive lava tube.  There was a slight red glow in the distance, but it was utterly dark otherwise.  Satori chose not to install lighting since only Utsuho, or visitors she escorted, would use this entrance.

    Satori looked down at her phone and checked her tracking app; Utsuho was indeed approaching.

    The red glow changed to orange as Utsuho came into view, her control rod glowing to light the way for Satori’s guest.

    Satori felt…pleasantness from that direction as her third eye looked towards the two.

    As they got closer, Satori could make out the details of the woman behind Utsuho.  She had a similar build to her escort — tall, strong, chesty — but her hair and dress gave her a mature and gentle look.  As Byakuren chatted with Utsuho, her thoughts felt mature and gentle as well.

     _Magicians are skilled and willful enough to control their conscious minds,_ Satori reminded herself.

    Soon, the two slowed down their flight and gently landed in front of Satori.

    Utsuho waved to Satori as she eagerly walked towards her.  “Hello, Miss Satori!  I brought Miss Byakuren for you!”

    “Very good, Okuu,” Satori said. She reached into her purse, pulled out some jerky, and held it out.

    Utsuho quickly grabbed it and snacked away.  “Thank you, Miss Satori!”  She said while chewing.

    “You’re welcome, Okuu.  You may return to your work now.”

    Utsuho shook her head.  “Uh-uh, I gotta clean up Miss Byakuren first so she doesn’t get sick from the radiation, or else her beautiful hair’ll fall out.”  Utsuho smiled.  “She has _really_ soft hair, you should feel it sometime!  Oh!  And she gives really good head rubs, too!”

    Satori’s eyes narrowed.  “Okuu, please don’t let strangers touch you.”

    Byakuren clasped her hands and gave a small bow.  “I’m terribly sorry, this is all my fault.  I only sought to return her affection, and humbly request that you forgive me.”

    Satori saw that Byakuren’s thoughts matched her worlds exactly, and felt genuine concern for Utsuho’s well-being.  _She’s too good at this._

    “I’ll let this pass for now,” Satori said.  “Okuu, clean her and return to work.”

    “Okay, Miss Satori,” Utsuho said with a bit of concern in her voice.  She turned to Byakuren.  “Miss Byakuren, I’m going to clean you up so you don’t get sick, okay?”

    “Yes.  You have my thanks,” Byakuren said.

    Utsuho slowly waved her control rod up and down along Byakuren’s body.  “Please make a quarter turn, Miss Byakuren.”  She did, and Utsuho wanded her again.

    “You’re all clean now, Miss Byakuren!”

    “Thank you very much again,” Byakuren said.  She pressed her palms together and gave a slight bow.  “Namaste, Utsuho.”

    Utsuho looked confused.  “Isn’t that Buddhist for 'hello?'  I remember because you told me.”

    “It also means 'goodbye,'” Byakuren said.  _I won't hurt you by saying I explained this already,_ she thought.

    Satori noted this.

    Utsuho gave a parting wave.  “Okay.  Goodbye, Miss Byakuren!  Goodbye, Miss Satori!  I’ll see you later!  I hope to see you later too, Miss Byakuren!”

    Byakuren smiled and waved back.  “I as well, Utsuho.”

    As Utsuho flew off, Byakuren turned to Satori.  “She really is such a sweet gir-”

    “Very, and she is also innocent and easily taken advantage of,” Satori said, crossing her arms in spite of not sensing any deceit.  “Which reminds me, how has your business with the Moriya Faith been?”

    Byakuren thought to Satori.  _Sanae comes over som-_

    “I would prefer that you speak aloud,” Satori said, “thinking to someone is considered intimate.”  _Technically true,_ Satori thought.

    “Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” Byakuren said.  “As I was saying, Sanae comes over sometimes, she’s so cheerful and interesting, but Kanako and I haven’t spoken much.  We don’t have any agreements or disagreements, she simply seems to-”

    “-Have separate interests from you.”  Satori said, her racial habit of interruption getting the better of her.  She sensed no negativity because of that.  _Odd._ “Consider yourself fortunate, though I’d watch and see how she’d interact with your rivals.  Honestly, Miko’s words came as a surprise.”

    Byakuren saddened at that.  “Yes, it’s most unfortunate that she of all people would denigrate my religion.  Some of my friends believe she’s trying to establish a political niche for herself by playing off of the fears humans still have of youkai.  Do you beli-”

    “I do indeed,” Satori interrupted again, “if the Kakashi Spirit News is anything to go by.  From what I’ve read, the younger generation doesn’t feel we need to fear youkai like the adults and elders do.”

    “That’s why the youth are so important,” Byakuren said; “not only are they unburdened by the biases of the older generations, they actually discuss their problems rather than preten-”

    “I suspect that’s why Hatate has such empathy with the people she interviews.”

    Byakuren perked up.  “Hatate’s so wonderful!  I enjoy how she chronicles  everyday lives, getting to know the people — the actual, real people — she writes about.  That is essentially why I came-“

    “Is it, now?  I thought we were here to discuss Koishi.”

    Byakuren bowed.  “I apologize again for my ignorance and inconsideration.  By all means, let us focus on this important matter.  How have your people healed those with Koishi’s ailment?”

    Satori forgot to interrupt this time, dreading where her conclusion would lead.  “When a satori with a closed eye reappeared on a whim, for there was really no way to find one otherwise, we would make sure she was in as loving an environment as possible.”  Byakuren opened her mouth, but Satori was too fast.  “You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

    Byakuren looked down and said nothing, only taking ragged breaths.  “I only want to help Koishi, why-”

    “Because you’re too good to be true!  Someone changing her mind because of one invective-laden argument?  Unheard of.  Have your intentions felt benign and genuine?  Yes, and _you are a centuries-old magician who spent her exile strengthening herself_.  Surely you have as much control of your mind as you do your body.  Speaking of which,” Satori said as she pointedly looked up and down Byakuren’s body, “yours does more to incite desire than remove it.

    Byakuren couldn’t help but giggle.  “I’ll have concede on that last point.”

    Satori grimaced at the torrid images she saw of Byakuren and Shou, being reminded of her current project.  _Life imitates art,_ she thought.  “I know you better than I ever wanted to…”

    Byakuren looked toward Satori calmly.  “Do you really?”  She put her finger on her mouth and looked up.  “Marisa told me of a techn-”

     **“No!”**

    Satori’s voice echoed on the dark, glowing cavern.

    Byakuren looked back down at Satori, wondering why.

    “Because bringing traumatic memories to the surface is a brutal fighting technique!”

    “Does it have to be traumatic memories?  Why can’t you bring other sorts to the surface?”

    Satori was too intrigued to interrupt this time, saying nothing for a few moments after Byakuren finished.

    “I technically _could_ find other memories,” Satori said, “though I should warn you that unpleasant ones are by far the easiest to grab.”

    “So surface thoughts are visual and memories are tact-

    Satori shook her head.  “That analogy only really makes sense in the context of weaponizing mental trauma.  Memory itself is more spatial than tactile.  Imagine billions of points of light connected to each other by glowing lines.”  Byakuren’s eyes widened a bit.  “Yes, minds are that complex.  Those lights are pieces of thought that form into memories, which I can discover by interacting with a point, observing its connections to other points, and repeating the process with the newly-discovered points.” 

     _Anatta,_ Byakuren thought.

    Satori ignored that, not wanting to cede to her.  “Now imagine that _all_ of these points each has at least one link to an unpleasant thought.”  Byakuren did.  “Good, then you understand my hesitancy.”

    “You, and other satori, haven’t practiced sifting through memories out of concern that you’d hurt people,” Byakuren stated.

    “Your assuredness of my people’s motives, presumptuous as it is, is far less worrisome than your willingness to be practiced on.  How do I know it’s not a-”

     _It would hurt Koishi, and your children would avenge you,_ Byakuren thought.

    Satori paused a second, “That was fast, but essentially a good argument.  But what of your sake?  There’s a near-certaint-”

     _That is past, I know what I have now._

    “ _Gah_ , **fine** , let us be done with thi-”

     _I don’t mean to interrupt, I’m just thinking fast._

    “And I’ve apparently been too predictable.”

     _Yes.  Sorry._

     _This must be how others feel about my interruptions,_ Satori thought.  “All that aside, shall I practice on you in this cavern" she said, motioning with her arm, "or would you prefer somewhere more comfortable?”

    “I’d have no discomfort here, but what of yo-”

    “Inside it is,” Satori said, turning to the vault door.  Byakuren giggled.

     _So good to see you interrupting._

    “You are a very strange woman,” Satori said as she began to push the door open more.

     _That looks heavy, I should help._

    “And I should-” **grunt** “-exercise more…” Satori said as she effortfully widened the opening.  “Although-” Satori took a deep breath, “-closing the door for me would be appreciated.”  And another breath…

    “Not a problem.  I assum-”

    “Correctly,” Satori said, having caught her breath, “Okuu uses this far more than I do.”

    Byakuren followed as Satori walked back inside, then turned to the vault door.  _May I close this?_

    “Yes, now would be good," Satori said, walking to the farthest chair from the door, "I won’t feel like you’re trapping me inside,” she said as she sat down.

    Byakuren braced herself, then closed the door with a fluid push.  She turned the locking wheel-

     _shivvfshivvfshivvf_ **clunk**

    -and closed the door.  She turned back to Satori and took a good look at the room.  Along the wall to her left were a few black plush chairs, with Satori seated in the one by the far wall.  In front of those chairs was a small table.  Near the  wall to her right was a thick desk.  The walls were a bare-cave stone, and the room was light from a ceiling light that didn’t feel magical, in either sense of the word.

    “What manner of ro-”

    “An impromptu reception area hastily dug out of a once-hidden utility tunnel.  My primary guests have not exactly been welcome.”  Satori sighed.  “If you’d prefer, we can do this in the palace proper.  It’s much more aesthetically pleasing, I assure you.”

    “I don’t wish to further intrude if you’re uncomfortable with my presence.  Are t-”

    “Only satori-specific medicine and euphoric drugs, which I suspect you’d neither need or even want.”

    Byakuren simply nodded, and sat down cross-legged in front of Satori.

    “You _are_ allowed t- No, don’t worry about getting the chairs dirty,” Satori said.

    Byakuren got up, walked to the chair next to Satori, and gently lifted it up.  She placed it so that it was in front of Satori, facing her.  She then sat in it, cross-legged.

    Satori stared at Byakuren silently, and not because of her sitting position.

    “Let me know when y-”

     _Do it._

    Byakuren looked peaceful with her eyes closed, but Satori felt nervousness and determination from her.  The feeling was mutual.

    Satori briefly got up and flicked off the nearby light switch.  The near void darkness, slightly offset by a glow coming in through the inside door, greatly improved the room’s decor.  Satori felt for the chair, quickly found it, and sat back down.

    Closing her facial eyes, Satori focused her third eye on Byakuren.  Brief thoughts of a yamabiko, echolocation, then calming darkness, were the only surface thoughts Satori saw. 

    Satori continued to probe.

    Before her was Byakuren’s comprehensive network of thoughts.  They felt still, not mobile like they normally would when someone knew a satori was in her mind.  Satori reached for a thought point, traveling along its multiple, cascading connections until a memory-

     _I don’t want to die._

    Satori saw through Byakuren’s eyes, hands covered in age-spots and loose skin wrapping a body in a funeral shroud.  Her younger sibling’s death, mourning his and fearing hers.  Over a millennium old, before the _Tale of Genji_ was a twinkle in Lady Murasaki’s eye, and still fresh.

    Satori willed the cluster to stay connected, as an understandable event rather than a modular network of thoughts.  By knowing what event she was at in Byakuren’s mind, Satori would know what other events she could investigate, events that referenced this one.

    There were **many** from _this_ event: it was not just _a_ start but _the_ start, the impetus of Byakuren’s inverted Faustian journey.  Satori strongly suspected she was being guided.

    While keeping her mind anchored where she was, Satori decided to look into past events; those were more easily clustered when looking future perspectives.  She saw second- and third-hand accounts of Myouren in his younger years, the heroic holy man Byakuren lived in the shadow of.  She felt envious and proud of him.

     _So much like how I felt toward Koishi.  A coincidence and not a trap, I hope,_ Satori thought.

    Satori went back to Myouren’s death and looked ahead.  This would be tricky, references from the future looked like millions of thin thought connections from a past perspective.  She investigated one: a fear thought.  _It’s referencing this event, so its connections should be part of an event and not simply lead to a trauma cascade._   Satori carefully expanded her consciousness to the other points-

    -She was listening to a youkai describe her powers.  Byakuren was, rather; Satori was simply aware of the situation and it’s accompanying emotions.  There was interest and ambition, but none of the love she felt when meeting Byakuren in person.

    Satori wondered if thought points normally cohered into event memories quickly, or if this was guidance.  She tried not to think to much about the latter, lest it be too-freely offered.

     _Why am I doing this again?_   Satori thought.  _Right, Byakuren wants me to trust her.  I, however, trust only non-fabricated evidence.  Where_ can _I find unbiased information about someone within her own mind?_

     _Where would she not expect me?  Not think to prepare a facade of trustworthiness for me?  Anything events involving me are right out, as is any history she’s made public.  I felt genuine, selfish feelings from her just now, but is that mentality in the past or a well-hidden norm?_

     _Wait, something I haven’t seen during her visit: her scroll._

     _Her magic is youkai-based, so she would surely be thinking about all her teachers during her scroll’s construction.  Of course, that point connects to some notable trauma…_

      _…unless I go in reverse._

    Satori mentally willed herself back out of Byakuren’s memory, now viewing it as a whole.  “Byakuren, I’ll need you to unfurl your scroll.”

     _Yes_ , Byakuren thought, reaching into her sleeve, pulling out the Sorcerer’s Sutra Scroll, and opening it in one motion.  Its rainbow glow illuminating the room, visible even through Satori’s eyelids.

    Satori suddenly felt a second presence, an alien mind reminiscent of an ant or a termite.  Satori remembered Akyuu’s comparison of the Scroll to a computer program.

     _No, can’t get distracted now,_ Satori thought, refocusing on Byakuren’s memories.  She gazed at Byakuren’s surface thoughts…

     _How will my (beautiful) scroll aid her?/What about my (glowing) scroll aids her?/Why is my (magic) scroll important to her?_

    …and looked for a connection she could follow into Byakuren’s memory. 

     _There!_

    Satori quickly willed herself along the connection to the destination memory-

    -In front of her — of Byakuren, rather — was a dark, glowing rainbow mist congealing into a golden-seeming cylinder.  Farther ahead, the mists formed into square-like patterns.  _Yes, this is a suitable starting point,_ Satori thought.  _What_ would _count as satisfying evidence of her claimed morality, though?  Good thoughts?  Good deeds?  I may as well sense what she’s think during this event while I’m here._

    Satori sensed Byakuren’s past thoughts _-_

     _-āṃsi. na rūpa-śabda-gandha-rasa-spraṣṭavaya-dharmāh. Na cakṣūr-dhātur. yāvan na mano-_

     _That’s one way to encode them,_ Satori thought.  The emotions were easily-sensed, thankfully: peaceful, pleased, optimistic.

     _I’ll need to go back into the past to see examples of her aiding youkai for their sake.  If she’s drawing upon those memories during crafting a powerful magic item then that’s supporting evidence for her claim._

     _Now where do I start?  There’s so many…_

    Satori examined the past ward connections for a long while, feeling for emotional connections, determining a way to search Byakuren’s memories without having to examine _all_ of them.

    The past event was not static, and moved forward in time.

    After a long while, the Sorcerer’s Sutra Scroll was complete. 

    Byakuren reverently reached for it, held it in both hands, and pulled it open for the first time.

    Its luminescence was noticeable even in the glowing limbo of Hokkai.

    Tears welled up in Byakuren’s eyes.  Satori felt the magician’s emotions intensely: joy accomplishment, hope.

    “Such a beautiful mind…”

     _Koishi!_

    Satori quickly turned her mind to the voice beside her.

    Her sister.

     **Here.**

    The surrounding area became blurry.  Koishi, however, was quite clear.

    “Remember when we viewed a rainbow through a mantis shrimp’s eyes?” Koishi asked.  “That’s what her mind is like.”

    Physically, anyway.  “What are you doing here?” Satori asked.  “How did you get here?”

    “I don’t know, but I must enjoy this person dearly.  I feel like I should know her name.”

    “Byakuren Hijiri, Priestess of the Myouren Temple, which you joined for some fool reason.  She said that you closing your third eye was achieving _shunyata_.”

    “Sounds good, whatever it is.”

    “She said _closing your third_ eye did this.  She said _closing your third eye was a good thing!_ ”

    Koishi closed her eyes and smiled.  “She’s silly, whoever she is.”

    “Byakuren HIjiri, the woman you said had a beautiful mind just now.”

    “I feel like I know her.”

    “You joined her temple recently.”

    “Temple?  So I became a Taoist?”

    “That would suit your temperament more, but she’s Buddhist.”

    “Who is?”

    “Byakuren HIjiri.”

    “That name feels familiar…comfortable…like motherly warmth.  Like right now.”  Koishi’s widened in shock.  “Are we in her mind?”

    “Yes, I’ve been probing her mind without causing trauma.”

    “Wow!  That’s amazing!  You’re amazing, big sis!”

    “It feels good to hear you tell me that.”

    “Thanks!”  Koishi looked around.  “Are we in some saint’s mind?  We’re floating in a beautiful rainbow glow, and this place feels very friendly.  Like we’ll be fine even though there’s no food or water in sight.”

    “Yes, we’re in a…”  Satori choked out the word, “saint’s mind.”

    Koishi looked concerned.  “Why do you feel distrustful?”

    “Because this woman used you to promote her religion at our race’s expense!  She said you closing your third eye helped you achieve _shunyata_.”

    “That sounds like a good thing, but I’m pretty sure she’s wrong.”  Koishi giggled, then suddenly stopped.  “Wait.”  Koishi checked her third eye.  It looked peacefully closed.  “I did go through with it…”

    Satori reached out and clasped Koishi’s hands.  “And you can _reopen_ it again.  _Please_ , Koishi.”

    “I don’t want to hear those hateful thoughts anymore…”

    “You won’t!  You’re with…”

     _People who care about you,_ Satori suddenly realized.  _But do they?_

    Satori now knew where to find her evidence.

    “Who am I with, sister?”

    “You’re with me…and Byakuren Hijiri.  Come, we’ll introduce you to her friends.”

    “Really!?”  Koishi suddenly saddened.  “I miss having friends.”  She looked around.  “Will we come back to this place?  It looks, and feels, beautiful.”

    “I’m sure you’ll return here many times.  Now, will yourself out of her mind-”

    -Satori opened her eyes.  Byakuren was still sitting meditatively in front of Satori, her glowing scroll held open.  Kneeling before her, with her head and arms in Byakuren’s lap, was Koishi.

    Satori took a strained breath, willing herself not to lash out.

    “Byakuren, awaken.”  She snapped her fingers.

    Byakuren opened her eyes, then looked around.  _I had this dream-_

    “Check your lap.”

    Byakuren did, and saw Koishi snuggling into her.  Byakuren couldn’t help but give a warm, motherly smile as she absently stroked Koishi’s hair.  “How dear.  She must have sensed that I was going to visit you and decided to follow along.  She misses you greatly.”

    Satori stood up out of her chair.  “The feeling is very mutual.  Come, Koishi, I wish to meet the friends you’ve made on the surface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Byakuren probably conceeded to Satori's argument too easily, but my reasoning (besides blatant flaw-scrubbing) is that Byakuren's the sort of person who'd care about the well-being of others more than metaphysical doctrine (in spite of being an authority on applied metaphysics, being a magician and all). Furthermore, I can see her as the kind of person who'd be a sucker for a logical and heartfelt argument.
> 
> Canonically (as of Koishi's ULiL ending), Satori is new to modern cell phones. Personally, I think it'd make sense that someone who deals with both the Outside (as a professional ghostwriter) and a technophilic goddess would have access to modern technology. I can imagine Kanako had to pay some concessions after Utsuho almost melted Gensokyo.
> 
> The Hatate bit is pure fanon, pulled from Iced Fairy’s works. I felt it’d be fun to include to give Satori one more thing to complain about.
> 
> Glossary!:
> 
> The Kalama Sutta is the teaching by the Buddha where he essentially says to only accept hard evidence to support a conclusion. It's often misquoted (http://fakebuddhaquotes.com/do-not-believe-in-anything-simply-because-you-have-heard-it/), but the original has essentially the same meaning, but with a focus on beneficent ends.
> 
> Shunyata (also "sūnyatā" and "suññatā") describes a metaphysical state of "emptyness," with the best analogy being how atoms are mostly empty space. I suspect having an "empty" mind is supposed to enable one to see reality as it is and not be subjectively attached to anything. I don't think Byakuren would want anterograde amnesia to go with it...
> 
> Avidyā means "ignorance" or "delusion," and is one of the many Buddhist sins. Byakuren’s religion has more than a mere seven (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mental_factors_%28Buddhism%29#Six_root_unwholesome_factors).
> 
> Anatta means “not-self;” specifically that an individual isn’t made up of a singular self, but is made up of many causes which are interconnected with all of existence.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to see for herself if Byakuren's disciples are good friends for Koishi, Satori decides to pay the Myouren Temple a visit.

    Satori had flown before, but that was underground and simply three-dimensional movement.  Up above — so very much above — the surface, flight gave an entirely different perspective.  The view was grander, and greener, than any she ever had underground.  The air was much cooler, and thick with the scent of grass and forest.

    Gravity still worked, however, so she couldn’t just sit down and write about it.

    “Wow…I missed being on the surface,” Koishi said for the third time this trip.

    To make sure Koishi didn’t fly off and vanish, Satori tangled her left hand in Koishi’s cords, and had Koishi do the same with her right.  It was the kind of dangerous thing satoris were told never to do, but Koishi needed to be present for Satori’s investigation.

    Flying just below them was Byakuren, who Satori found was eager to learn about other people’s interests.  Satori was reluctant to admit it, but she enjoyed being able to talk about her novel _Lotus_ at length with Byakuren.

    It helped pass the time quickly, because the three were soon near the Myouren Temple.

    “Welcome back, Lady Byakuren!”

    Byakuren looked down and waved back.  “She has incredibly good hearing,” Byakuren said, “and she’s quickly getting much better at speaking quietly, or at least not shouting.”

    “Is that a yamabiko?” Koishi asked.  “She seems familiar.”

    “That’s Kyouko,” Byakuren said, “you’ve met her several times before, and will meet her many more times.”

    “It sounds like I belong in this beautiful place.”

    “We all do, dear,” Byakuren said.  “Now let’s land and meet our fellow disciples.”  Byakuren then lowered herself to land.

    “Follow me down, Koishi,” Satori said, giving Koishi’s cords a gentle tug.  Satori lowered herself, and Koishi followed.

    The three gently landed on the pathway to the Myouren Temple, several paces away from a young woman sweeping the temple pathway.  She wore a pink dress, had fluffy green hair down to her chin, and equally fluffy brown dog’s ears from the top of her head.  Satori looked into her mind-

     _ANOTHER SATORI?  KOISHI’S SISTER?_

    “Gah!” 

    Satori reflexively covered her ears.  Her third eye spasmed in random directions.

    Byakuren turned around.  “Are you okay?” she asked.

    “Yes, I should be,” Satori said.  I just learned that a yamabiko’s mind is **very** loud.

    “Sorry!”  Kyouko said, still sweeping.  “I guess I can’t quiet my mind like I can my voice!”

    “No harm done, thankfully,” Satori said, before realizing she was several paces away, yet not having to raise her voice to talk to Kyouko.

     _Focus,_ Satori thought, remembering her purpose for visiting.  “To answer your earlier question, I am indeed Koishi’s sister, Satori Komeiji.  I wrote to Byakuren after reading what she said about third eye closings.”

    Kyouko’s eyes widened, and she stopped sweeping.

    “My grievance was with Byakuren alone,” Satori said, “you have nothing to fear from me so long as Koishi has been well-treated.”

    Kyouko slumped a bit, sighing with relief.  “No problem in that area, I get along great with Koishi, and so does just about everyone else.”

    “Only just about?”  Satori asked.

    “She knows me?”  Koishi asked.

    “Nazrin complains about Koishi being unpredictable,” Kyouko said, “but she hasn’t given her any problems.  She’s a bit standoffish to everyone except Shou, really.  She isn’t even here half the time.”

    “Oh dear, I should apologize to her,” Koishi said.  “Where is she?”

    “She’s not present now,” Byakuren said.  “She has a house in Muenzuka, where she’s better able to find treasure and help those who wander into Gensokyo.”

    “Mostly the former,” Kyouko said, “and most of the treasure comes from suicide and youkai victims.”

    Byakuren turned to Kyouko.  “Please don’t talk about tha-”

    Kyouko pointed to Satori.  “We’ve got a mind-reader here, she’ll know anyway!”

    Byakuren wrung her hands.  “Then there’s no need to speak of such things publicly.”

    Kyouko winced and growled.  “Not this political bullshit again…”

    Byakuren looked concerned.  “Kyouko, please don’t be vulgar.”

    “Perhaps I could assist with her vocabulary?” Satori said, doing her best not to smirk.  “I suggest “these asinine politics,” but I suspect a songwriter could do better.”

    Kyouko gave a grim chuckle.  “These asinine politics!” she said in Satori’s voice.

    Byakuren turned to Satori and gave here a pleading look.  “She’s going to be insufferable about this.”

    “Only when she feels the need to rebel,” Satori said, “she does not seem to be the misbehaving sort.”

    Byakuren looked concerned, “I’m unsure, she keeps playing this cacophonous-”

    “She’s expressing herself constructively,” Satori said.  “You’ve even the good fortune of Akyuu enjoying her music.”

    Kyouko pepped up.  “Good to see an adult who understands!”

    “Likewise regarding thinking for yourself.”  Satori said, smiling mildly.

    Byakuren sighed in resignation.  “I hope I’ll finally be able to earn your trust after your visit.”

    “I’m feeling optimistic,” Satori said, “your hope may be warranted.”

    “I don’t know what’s going on,” Koishi said, “but I’m with my sister, and a beautiful woman, and there’s a puppy girl with the cutest ears~”

    Kyouko slumped. “Please don’t play with my ears again!”

    “I’ve done this before?”  Koishi said.  “I should try something new, then.”  Koishi turned to Satori.  “Let’s go inside and see the temple!” 

    “A good idea,” Satori said, “we should be moving-”

    And Koishi was merrily skipping along the pathway to the Myouren Temple.  Satori had to walk fast to keep up.  Byakuren, with her longer legs, simply had to walk by Satori’s side.

    Satori looked ahead while third eye turned to Byakuren  “Am I correct in assuming the reincarnated prince incorporates your temple’s every imperfection into political rhetoric.”

    “Indeed,” Byakuren said.  “She claims to practice the Tao but spends half-”

    “It’s her primary skill set,” Satori said, “and she went from _the_ prince of her era in a populous nation to one more matriarch in an exponentially-smaller anarchy.”  Byakuren waved at Kyouko as she passed by, Kyouko waving back.  Satori continued.  “Keeping the peace is a woman who could have the sort of power the Kim Dynasty wishes for, yet she’s the epitome of lazzie-faire politics — assuming her chosen enforcer isn’t directly threatened.”

    “If you mean Reimu,” Byakuren said, “remember that she surpassed my efforts in bringing peace between humans and youkai.”

    “A most ironic woman if there ever-”

    Satori’s third eye flicked forward-

     _Gonna grab me some booty._

     **“Stop!”**

     _Shit._

    Satori and Byakuren immediately stopped, Koishi stopped after a brief tug on her cords.

    Koishi looked around.  “What’s going on, Sister?”

    Satori pointed to the ground in front of her.  “This patch of pathway was about to molest us.”

    Byakuren closed her eyes and sighed.  “Nue…”

    The pathway in front of the three quickly morphed into a teenage-looking woman.  She had short, slick-looking hair, was wearing a very snug miniskirt and thigh-highs, and had red scythes and blue spaded tails sprouting from her back like wings.

    “I wasn’t gonna hurt anyone,” Nue said.  “I just wanted to see if this satori has a sweet behind like Koishi’s.”

    Koishi cooed at that, but Satori knew only hate as she reached into her purse for her spell cards.  Byakuren put her hand on Satori’s arm and stopped her.

    “Please, let me discipline Nue,” Byakuren said.

    Satori scowled.  “Given your past inabil-”

    “ _Please_ , trust me,” Byakuren said, “at least this once.”

    Satori relaxed, and let out a shark breath.  “Very well,” she said, “but I insist that Koishi never be molested again.”

    Koishi gave Satori a sly look.  “But what if I want to be molested?”

    “Damnit, Koishi…” Satori mumbled.

    “See?” Nue said.  “She likes it when I feel her up.  What’s the big deal?”

    “Nue, come inside with me,” Byakuren said, “I need to have a talk with you now.”

    Nue slumped.  “Yes, Byakuren,” she said.  _She sounds angry, wonder what made this time different,_ she thought.  _Can’t be groping Byakuren and Koishi since they kinda liked it.  Probably politics again._

     _At least she’s thoughtful,_ Satori thought.  She turned to look at Byakuren, whose expression was calm but neutral rather than friendly.  Satori could see Byakuren mentally preparing her lecture, statements rapidly being built into arguments.

    Byakuren turned to Satori.  “I am **very** sorry about this.  I will grant whatever amends you ask for.”  _Sorry for not bowing,_ she thought.

    “Thank you,” Satori said.  “Don’t worry about bowing, I prefer actions to gestures anyway.”

    “As do I,” Byakuren said.  “I’m sorry for my haste, but I need to go.”  She turned to Nue.  “Nue, follow me.”

    Nue nodded, and waited until Byakuren was inside before following her.

    Koishi whispered in Satori’s ear. “This Nue person looks kinda sexy.”

    Satori growled.  “Let’s get inside the temple already,” she said walking toward the temple entrance.  After a tug on her cords, Koishi followed.  Seconds later, the two sisters were inside the prayer hall of the Myouren Temple.  Koishi looked around in childlike wonderment, Satori simply looked carefully and critically.

    The ceiling was about four-and-a-half meters high.  While the ceiling was wooden, Satori couldn’t make out any individual boards.  The walls had the same sort of seamless wood, and were covered in numerous tapestries depicting Bishamoten, either in symbolic poses or performing heroic deeds.  _Most fortunate that Aizen Myo-O wasn’t the favored deity of Shingon, and that the Tachikawa school came and went during Byakuren’s exile._   Satori shuddered at the thought of Byakuren as a sex cultist.  The similarly wooden floor was covered in rows of mismatching, but decorative cushions.  The far wall had to entranceways to somewhere on either side.  In the center of the far wall was a golden statue of the Buddha, graceful and androgynous in form.

     _Even here, Byakuren lusts after the bodily ideal,_ Satori thought.  _At least the statue probably isn’t real gold, given that this is a ship._

    Koishi picked up a cushion and sniffed it.  “It smells clean and perfumed!”  She held it in front of her sister’s face.  Satori pushed it away.  “Is this a temple for royalty?” Koishi asked.

    “No,” Satori said, “this is the stronghold of a mad, benevolent wizard as far as I can tell."

    “Wow, like in a story…  What genre do you think this one would be?”

    “Fantasy centering on political intrigue.”

    “How do you know it’s not simply playful musings about Japanese mythology?”

    “I’ve analyzed Gensokyo’s political situation — you and I are part of it, which is why we’re here — and this temple’s priestess is one bad decision away from-”

    “What about Lady Byakuren?”

    Satori turned her head and eye to the speaker, a young woman coming out of one of the far wall entranceways, dressed in a stylized blue and white nun’s outfit, her blue hair peeking from under the hood.  More noticeable was the doubled mental presence Satori felt from her.

    “She seems to be a good woman,” Satori said, “but I question her decisions.”

     _Ichirin,_ _that’s a satori, but not Koishi,_ thought a powerful, masculine voice.

     _I think she’s the one who sent the angry letter to Byakuren…_ the young woman, Ichirin, thought worriedly.

    “Indeed I am,” Satori said.  “I decided to visit and see how Koishi was being treated.”

    Koishi turned to Satori.  “I’ve been here before?”

    Satori turned to Koishi.  “You’ve opted to move here recently from what I’ve read.”

    “Then they must be good people, like those two over there,” Koishi said, pointing to Ichirin.

    Ichirin started. “Oh, Koishi!” she said.  “I didn’t see you…standing right in front of me…again.” 

    Satori sensed this happened often.  “It’s one of the problems of third eye closure,” she said.

     _Gods,_ Ichirin thought, _why’d I agree with Byakuren about Koishi?_

    “Likely the same reason Byakuren came to her initial conclusion,” Satori said: “ignorance.”

    “Before you go any further,” Ichirin said, looking at Satori anxiously, “would you try not to read my mind?  Well, _my_ mind’s okay, but Unzan’s _really_ shy.”

    Satori shrugged.  “I honestly don’t know if I can do that,” she said.  “I’ve never met a mental syzygy such as yourself.  I suppose I could, though I’d have to figure out how your minds work.”

    “Which big sis can certainly do!” Koishi said, bouncing slightly.  “She’s always been hard-working, and really smart.  It was fate that gave her her weird name.”

    Ichirin giggled.  “So it’s an unusual name even among satoris?”

    “Yes,” Satori said, “though I make a point of living up to it.  Also,” she said, turning to Koishi, “there’s no such thing as fate.”

    “But what if we’re within someone’s story?” Koishi asked.

    “Even if the Narrative Universe hypothesis is true, story writing still has guidelines that are best followed, one of which is that characters should act according to their motivations.”

    “But suppose the author decides not to have the characters act on their motives because that’s not what he’s interested in.”

    “I’ll need some context.”

    “Let’s say the author created dozens of characters, many of whom formed into political factions.  What will they do if the author is more interested in three fairies chasing rumors?”

    “I suppose whatever they want so long as it doesn’t disrupt the main narrative,” Satori said.

    Ichirin just watched the two philosophize.

    “But how do we know we’re not being controlled by sub-authors?” Koishi said.

    “They too would have to abide by the story writing guidelines.”

    “But who makes the guidelines?”

    “That is a question I’ll have to think about,” Satori said.  She turned to Ichirin.  “Do you have an opinion on the matter?”

    Ichirin held her hands up.  “Sorry, I’m more into ethics than metaphysics.  Lady Byakuren’s the one you want to talk to about how the universe works.”

    Satori hmm’d.  “I’ve read that in the Outside, Eastern religions such as Buddhism and Taoism are considered comparable with secular paradigms.”

    “Big sis is _so smart!_ ” Koishi cooed.  “What’s a paradigm?”

    “A model for understanding reality,” Satori said.  “In more practical terms, it separates the natural from the supernatural, the latter being disbelieved and therefore ceasing to exist.  The secular paradigm is why Gensokyo exists in the first place.”

    “A lot of magic is pretty obvious, though,” Koishi said.  “Why doesn’t some magician just show it off?”

    “Personally,” Satori said, “I think supernatural powers are kept secret so that supernatural beings will have an advantage that mundane humans won’t be able to counter, or keep up with.”

    “I don’t mean to be rude,” Ichirin said, “but…”

    “The rest of my people?” Satori said.  “They mostly keep to Tlamco- It’s a realm similar to Gensokyo, but based around New Age rather than Japanese mythology.  They _have_ influenced San Francisco’s animal laws, though.”

    Ichirin smiled.  “You’ll have to show me these plac-”

    “Even if I weren’t a busy woman, I’ve never actually visited them before,” Satori said.

    Koishi pouted.  “And all the letters we’ve gotten are in English or Spanish.”

    “I hope you’re not too busy for a tour of _this_ place,” Ichirin offered, motioning her arm to the entranceway.  “I may not know anything about paradigms or the Outside, but I know my way around this ship.”

    Koishi bounced on her feet.  “Ooo, I’d love one, Miss Nun!  Wait, we haven’t been properly introduced.”

    Ichirin waved her off.  “Don’t worry, Koishi, we have.  I’m Ichirin by the way.”  She turned to the entranceway and looked back at the satoris.”  Shall we go?

    Koishi answered by skipping toward Ichirin, forcing Satori to follow.

    * * *

    A tour was not what Satori had planned on, but her visit to see how each of Byakuren’s followers treated Koishi had no plan anyway.  Satori figured touring the residence of Byakuren’s followers would be the best way to meet all of them. 

    The interior of the Palanquin was made of the same fused wood, its grain shaped into mandala-like patterns.  Satori wouldn’t be surprised if Byakuren used magic to keep it alive as well.  Magic was certainly used for the lighting, where the wood-grain mandalas on the ceiling softly glowed in randomly-shifting colors.

    “Byakuren liked that about Hokkai,” Ichirin said.

    Satori knew she had no room to complain, given her literally palatial residence.  Still… “What if someone wants _functional_ lighting?” she said.

    “White,” Ichirin said, pointing to the ceiling.  A section of it now glowed in plain white light.  “All the rooms are set up this way.  White light, lights out, brightness adjustment, color adjustment…”

    Being a residence more than a cargo ship, the Palanquin had rooms and hallways.  (“Byakuren refurbished it over the years with whatever wood she was paid with during our wandering days.”)

    The Palanquin had _many_ rooms. 

    …There was a private office for Byakuren, which also doubled as one for Shou. (“Sounds like she’s still in there with Nue.”) 

    …There was a large meeting room where Byakuren would call her followers for news and group discussion. (“Here’s where she told us about the letter you sent.  Our reactions were varied, and some of us agreed with you, particularly Shou and Nazrin.”) 

    …There was a library with rotating pillars as shelves.  (“It’s mostly magician and youkai stuff, but Byakuren’s trying to see if she can fit in her Outside mouse fables.”  Satori noted with approval that it already had the NHIM series.) 

    …There was a large pantry that reminded Satori of a small warehouse.  (“Byakuren calls this the treasury, and it’s one of the few things she and Nazrin agree on.”) 

    …There was a nearby kitchen which thankfully had ventilation, as did the rest of the ship.  (“Byakuren installed it just before we chose a place to stay.  Pity we didn’t pick a better place…”)

    …There were lavatories lined along the ship, on all decks.  They were even ensorceled to accelerate composting, and blessed against fire spirits.  (“This was Captain Murasa’s idea, she’s _big_ on ship cleanliness.  I don’t think we’ll need that many, but the live-ins really like them.”)

    …There was a large walk-in closet full of clothes scavenged from Youkai victims.  Ichirin often liked to try on different outfits.  (“Yes, I know what you’re thinking, but if there’s anybody who needs new clothes then we bring them here to get first pick.  I’ll have to get an earth spider to make me a copy of that really stylish one…”)

    …There was a communal bedroom, with a few dozen futons and chests lined up in rows.  There was one man who was studying Japanese.  (“For full-time temple volunteers and any Outsiders who don’t yet have a place to stay yet.”) 

    …There were several small individual bedrooms “Not just for us,” Ichirin said, “but for parents with socially unacceptable children.”

    Satori winced at Ichirin’s thoughts.  “For this alone, I should thank her…”

    Ichirin looked at Satori with concern.  “How much-”

    “Enough that I’ll have to speak with Hatate about why infanticide isn’t being reported,” Satori said.  “Then there’s asking Akyuu about why she left out the complicated and disturbing sexuality behind the “mock kidnappings” she mentioned in _Eastern Histories by Hieda_.”  Ichirin grimly nodded.  “I think I know why half-youkai are rare, though,” Satori said.

    Ichirin nodded grimly.  “The humans here still consider consorting with youkai improper.”

    “A good thing that racism is relatively easy to fit it into escapist fiction,” Satori said.  “Moving on to something less macabre- yes, I’m aware how pointlessly broad that is, what becomes of half-youkai children who are unwanted by any parents?”

    “We thankfully have a nursery for them,” Ichirin said.  “Shou and I handle the kids — well, babies — okay, and Byakuren’s as motherly as you’d expect, but Koishi’s been an absolute _blessing!_ ”

    Satori felt strong admiration from Ichirin, and couldn’t help but smile at the praise towards Koishi.  “She always has been talented with children, even more than other satori.”

    “I know,” Ichirin said, “it’s like she doesn’t just care for them but unconsciously knows what they…um…” Satori suddenly felt worry from Ichirin. 

    “No, it’s a valid question so I’m not angered,” Satori said.  “A satori who closes her third eye can manipulate the unconscious so as to be forgotten when perceived.  It’s very possible that such a satori can also understand unconscious thoughts the way normal satori do surface thoughts.”  _I know just who to ask about this,_ Satori thought as she turned to-

    Koishi was gone.

    Satori’s eyes widened in concern.  “Ichirin, we need to find Koishi!”  Ichirin was about to speak- “She was right with me,” Satori said, breathlessly, “and I was holding her cords.  It’s that forgetfulness I just talked about- I don’t care if she’s probably fine!- Because I want to see how everyone treats her.”

     _Wouldn’t we just act kind when you’re around?_ Ichirin thought.  _I mean, we_ are _kind even if_ _you're not around._

    That got Satori thoughtful enough to stop speaking and breathe.  “I’ll help you find her, okay?” Ichirin said.  “I’ll go one way, you go another, we’ll check the rooms and call out for her, okay?” 

    Satori nodded, and the two split up.

    Satori knocked loudly on every door she passed by, opening it if it was unlocked, and calling for Koishi.  Satori passed by several with no luck.

    Satori knocked on the next door, then tried the door level when she got no response.  It opened, and Satori peeked in.

    “Koishi?”

    Koishi rose out of a copper basin tub, naked.  “Yes?”

    Satori quickly took in the room, which certainly did not look like any bathroom.  Besides the tub in the far wall corner, there was a short desk with a rubber cushion, what looked to be naval maps on the walls, and a wet pile of white clothes next to the tub.  Koishi’s clothes were by the desk.

    Against her better judgement, Satori asked “Koishi, what are you doing in here?”

    Koishi hmm’d.  “I…think I want to give the water a hug?  I can’t be bathing since there’s hardly any water.  There's clothes, so maybe I was washing laundry?  The water's not soapy though."

    Satori sighed and briskly walked to Koishi.  Satori’s third eye looked into the tub, and sure enough there was a mental presence.

    … _damnit wanna sleep go away…_

    The water bubbled, congealed toward the wall end of the tub, and rose up into the form of a annoyed-looking young woman in a sailor outfit.  She jumped when she saw Koishi in front of her.

    “Damnit, Koishi, what’re you doin’ in my tub?!” she demanded.

    “You must be Minamitsu,” Satori said.

    She snapped toward Satori.  “Is this an orgy?  I’m not in the mood.  And that’s Captain Murasa to you, the other name’s too girly.”  _Honey peach, a whore’s name, only **She** can call me that,_ Murasa thought.

    Satori wasn’t going to push the issue.  “I’m Satori Komeiji, _Lady_ Satori if we’re going to be formal.”

    “Well then I’ll just be Murasa since I’ve never been much for formality,” she said, cocking her hat and giving a predatory grin, “especially since I’m gonna have’ta fight you now, chum.” _You made **Byakuren** cry!_ she thought.

    Koishi looked alarmed.  Satori felt great rage upwelling from Murasa.  “She disparaged my people and was using my sister as a political prop,” Satori said, scowling, motioning to Koishi.

    “You wouldn’t be so upset if you knew how well She meant,” Murasa said.  **_She_** _saved me!_ “She wants a world of peace between humans and youkai, where we can truly be ourselve-.”  **_She_** _will save us all!_

    Satori was losing patience with Murasa’s fanaticism.  “Would that include satoris achieving some perverse “enlightenment” through closing their third eyes?”

    “Seems more like your big thing than Byakuren’s,” Murasa said, sneering, “what with how she changed her mind so quickly.” **_She_** _is gracious._

     _At least she isn’t suspecting me of mind control,_ Satori thought.  She decided to steer the conversation away from Murasa’s zeal.  “Out of curiosity, how have you been getting along with Koishi?”

    Satori felt Murasa’s rage settle.  Murasa turned to Koishi, who shrugged.  “I have no idea how I got here, or what we're talking about,” Koishi said.  “Do you?”

    “Most likely you floated in like an invisible jellyfish,” Murasa said, “like you do all the time, so I hear.”

    Satori didn’t feel any ire from Murasa.  “Your interactions with Koishi?”

    “I’m gettin’ to that,” Murasa said, turning back to Satori.  “I think she’d be a good mate, but I hardly see her.  I like tellin’ her about my past adventures,” _with **Byakuren**_ “she likes listenin’ to them, gets all huggy for no reason, then wanders off and forgets the whole thing.”

    Koishi glomped onto Murasa, much to the ship ghost’s shock.  “You _do_ feel like you need lots of hugs!  Would you tell me a story, too?”

    Murasa tried to pull Koishi off.  “Gah!  Get dressed first!  Yer not my type!”  **_Byakuren_** _is…_

    “Koishi, please get dressed and come along,” Satori said.  Koishi immediately let go of Murasa, stepped out of the tub, and went for her clothes piled up at the desk.

    Murasa turned to Saotri and squinted.  “Much as I appreciate you getting’ her offa me, I don’t see why she needs to follow you like a pet given she’s my crewmate.”  Satori was sensing upwelling anger again.  “Yer here to take her away, aren’t you?  That just gives me another reason to fight you, chum.”  _No one defies **Her.**_

    Even without Murasa’s obvious fanaticism towards Byakuren, Satori didn’t know how to honestly answer that.

    Koishi simply got dressed, safely in her own world.

    “Yer obviously not here to thank Byakuren like you should,” Murasa growled.  “How can you not understand the new world She’s going to bring to all of us?”

    “I agree with her ends but her her means,” Satori said.  “Do you know why Byakuren claims to have acquiesced to me so quickly?  Because she _agreed_ she was using specious reasoning rather than testing her hypothesis with evidence, the for most of which being my race’s history.”  Satori felt understanding from Murasa, but no calming of her emotions.  “One argument, telling her to base her conclusions on evidence, telling her in detail how she was _wrong_ , and rather than cherry-pick supporting evidence she _apologizes?_ ”

    Silence, then Murasa spoke.  “She is Gensokyo’s true saint, and you made her cry.”

    Satori sighed.  “There’s no point in reasoning with you, is there?”

    Murasa grinned like a shark.  “I wouldn’t be Lady Byakuren’s captain if I didn’t defend Her honor, would I?”

    “Using Gensokyo’s dueling system, correct?”

    “She wouldn’t have it any other way.”

    “Ironic that a quarrelsome miko brought peace between human and youkai, while your would-be savior has only brought trouble for all her talk of harmon-”

    Satori stopped mid-rant when she heard a gurgling growl from the now furious ship ghost, whose eyes were glowing a watery green.  _Images of Byakuren.  Righteous-feeling anger._

    Koishi, nearly dressed, pulling on her other boot, turned to look at Murasa.  “Your eyes are very pretty, but why are you so angry?”

    “Koishi,” Murasa said, staring straight at Satori, “be a mate and step out’a my way a bit.”

    Sensing that Koishi would be safe(ish), Satori quickly flew out of Murasa’s room-

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    -Not a moment too soon.  Satori looked back, and say Murasa just outside the door, hate in her eyes.

    Satori turned and flew down the hall.  Seconds later-

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    -She felt something hard and wet hit her back, knocking her down.  Satori scrambled up and tried to flee again, only to feel her cords being tugged _hard_ by something wet.  Satori was able to turn around, and saw Murasa a few meters away holding a thick stream of water like a leash.

    “When I’m done with you,” Murasa said with the scariest smile Satori ever saw, “you can go thank that miko for this not killing you.”  A giant, blue-glowing anchor appeared in Murasa’s other hand, and Satori feared her last thought would be confusion at that last-

    MURASA, LET HER GO!

    Satori covered her ears, so painful was the shout that she didn’t notice the water slide off her.  She saw Murasa turn around to face an angry-looking Kyouko next to her.  Her new outfit, a black shirt that doubled as a miniskirt, matching thigh-high stockings, and a dog collar, made her look almost intimidating. 

     _She looks like a teenager,_ Satori thought.

    Murasa stared at Kyouko.  “You heard what she said-”

    “That’s what duels are for!” Kyouko said.  “Now take it outside before you get into more trouble!”

    Murasa growled, but she simply trudged past Kyouko.

    Kyouko trotted up to Satori.  “Are you okay?”

    “My cord points will be bruised,” Satori said, massaging one of them, “but I think I’m fine.”

    Kyouko stilled looked concerned.  “And your ears?  I was kinda loud.”

    “I’d be worse if you didn’t shout.  What did she mean by her large, heavy-looking anchor not killing me?”

    “You didn’t know?  The Spell Card Rules don’t just apply to light show duels, turns out we can get away with all kinds of violence if we make it nonlethal.”

    “And just _how_ does one make a brutal beating non-lethal?”

    Kyouko shrugged.  “I’m not a magician, you’ll have to ask Byakuren.”

    “Where is she, by the way?”

    “Well…” Kyouko blushed a bit, “She was talking with Nue about something serious, about a lot more than that prank she tried to pull on you.”

    “Anything about Koishi?”

    “A lot, I’m sure you can get it from here anyway,” Kyouko said, tapping her head.

    Satori heard memories of Byakuren’s voice, discussing informed consent at length.

    Satori could have listened all day, when a thought occurred to her.  “How much did you hear between me and Murasa?”

    Kyouko hesitated, but Satori nodded.  “Do you make a habit of pissing off violent people?”

    Satori had to think about the answer to that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally going to be one part, then satori decided to visit the Myouren Temple so I wrote a second part. Then the second part was getting too long, so I split that.
> 
> I've always wanted to describe the interior of Byakuren's nautical mansion, as well as speculate on where the other satoris are. Tlamco is from Yermah the Dorado (https://archive.org/details/yermahdoradostor00waitiala), which is more boring than Keyblade Sex Trophies without the sex scenes. Maybe giving it a Touhou context could help, the story isn't badly-written at least. I may even discover the plot.
> 
> I also indulge in a bit of dark speculation about the mock kidnappings Akyuu describes in the end of Perfect Memento in Strict Sense. I'm surprised it's something hentai doujins haven't jumped on.
> 
> Regarding Murasa, if anyone would have reason to be fanatical, it'd be her. Check out her dialog in UFO, particularly Reimu A. I don't think she was acting during that manzai (https://youtu.be/bcEgQQ4wKTk?t=3m55s)...


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori is interrupted by a spell card duel, continues conversing with the Myourenji disciples, and comes to a resolution.

    Satori was back outside in front of the Myouren Temple again, floating in the air awaiting her duel.  Across from her was Murasa doing the same.  Standing just outside the temple entrance, a fair distance from the two duelists, was an audience of two.  _Byakuren’s still with Nue, but I wonder what Ichirin’s still busy with.  Looking for Koishi, I hope._

    Besides Kyouko was a very tall, handsome-looking woman; she had short, black-stripped blond hair with a lotus ornament, and was wearing what looked to be an impractically-billowy dark red outfit.  That it also incorporated a cloth circle on the back holding itself with no apparent means of support suggested that this woman had the sort of magic that would keep her outfit from getting in the way.

     _Perhaps it’s magic I could apply to my own cords?  I doubt it, though,_ Satori thought.  Her cord points still hurt from where Murasa yanked on them.  There thankfully wouldn’t be any harsh tugging in this duel, simply navigating through artistically representational light patterns.  A sanitization of violence through which peace was brought.  _Would the Renaissance lawmakers who forbade dueling appreciate this irony?_ _A good basis for a story, perhaps_

    A large sphere darkened around Satori and Murasa, designating the dueling area.  From what Satori heard, this was more a guideline, and safety measure to contain stray light bullets, rather than a way to get disqualified by a “ring out.”  She suspected she, and Murasa, would be fine so long as neither cheated or fled.

    Satori wanted to get this pointlessness done with, and Murasa would probably pursue anyway.

    “Duelists ready?!” Kyouko called out.

    “Yes.” Satori floated in calm tension.

    “Since I got out of bed just now.”  Murasa fingered her spell cards, ready to strike.

    “Get ready…fight!”

    Satori and Murasa pulled out and activated their spell cards.  A triple set of spirals — several streams of glowing spheres, a stream of large spheres, and pulsating lasers — shot out from Satori’s third eye.  Murasa…

    …Manifested that giant, glowing anchor of hers.  “I’m allowed to hit you with this now!  Isn’t danmaku swell?”  She launched it at Satori-

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    Who dodged it, and the spheres that “splashed” from it and its “chain’s” length, to say nothing of the lingering ones that remained.  Murasa pulled her anchor back.  This duel would be tricky given the situational awareness required, with projectiles from behind her she needed to watch out for.

    Murasa launched her anchor again-

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    “Remember who deserves credit for said dueling system,” Satori called out.

    Another retraction.  “And you could do the pirate miko some credit with a real pattern.”  Another launch-

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    “I mean, seriously, a _simple spiral?!_ ”

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    “Where’s your blessed imagination?!”

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    “Aren’t you supposed to be some hot-shit shit writer?”

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    “Seems to me like you’re _full of shit!_ ”

     ** _SHPLASH_**

    Satori was too busy focusing to respond, and hoping Murasa’s overconfidence would get the better of her if her anger didn’t.  Satori’s seemingly simple attack was a hypnotic pattern that allowed for her next three spell cards, all of which would be based on the opponents memory of problematic patterns. Essentially a Satori’s trauma-grabbing ability in spell card form.

    Yes, Satori could’ve put more imagination into her bullet patterns, but she was very busy and only learned about the Spell Card Rules from Orin a day before the Hakurei’s arrival.  _How would Romeo and Juliet have transpired were that vicious woman the Prince of Verona?  Likely the same, I fear, but she would be a natural for the role._

    Their spell cards now ended, the two duelists paused to get their bearings.  Seconds later, they activated their second spell cards.

    Satori felt a different kind of anger from Murasa: annoyance, apprehension — the expected reaction toward a memorably difficult spell card.

    A red mist condensed towards Satori’s third eye, suddenly burst everywhere in a red-white spread of medium spheres and paper amulets, and repeated.  Nothing came directly from Murasa this time, but Satori saw several streams of droplets manifesting from her area, then raining down on her.

    Satori was literally dodging rain now.

    “Ye gods, that attack’s even worse,” Murasa crowed, “there’s too much open space.  If you’re trying’ t’be the shrine maiden then you’re only succeeding in stubbornness, ‘cause you aren’t otherwise.”

    Satori’s mist condensed, and her pseudo-Fantasy Seal burst again.  All the while dodging Murasa’s torrent, feeling the droplets grazing her.

    “Which reminds me,” Murasa continued, “has Byakuren asked you to join yet? I’m surprised she hasn’t, what with all those youkai you’re takin’ care of.  I can just imag-”

    Satori glared.  “She will stay **_away_** from my pets!”

    More red bursts, more blue rain.

    “What’s that?”  Murasa asked, cupping her ear, “I can hit a nerve too?  Seriously though, if you can talk a goddess into not torchin’ Gensokyo then you could be out greatest ally!”

     _And now she proselytizes…_ “I’ve read and written much about religious fanatics, none of it good.  Now one who repeatedly insults me wishes that I join her mistress?”

    Murasa continued to dodge, but was grazed more than usual.  “If only she were…”

    Satori was beginning to feel the exertion from floating in battle, and very wet from all the rain.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d say she knows about your lust, strings you along, and keeps you as a bludgeon.”

    Murasa’s eyes glowed a bit, then returned to normal.  “ _That_ sounds like my cue for my next spell card, _chum._ ”  The rain abated, and Murasa activated her third spell card.

    Satori ended her bursts and activated her next spell card.  She drew up Murasa’s memory and felt…reverence?

    Satori knew she was not going to like this one bit.

    She felt the space around her shake.  Her cords splayed out far more than she was comfortable with.  Something manifested at her sides: large, illusory third eyes, two to a side.

    The eyes fired lasers straight ahead, and Satori was pushed backwards.

    “No, no no no, you are **_not_** using Her card!” Murasa snarled.

    Even as she felt waving streams of wedges firing from her phantom eyes, raw power flooding the battlefield, Satori was immediately regretting this.

    Murasa's eyes glowed a dark, threatening green again. **“You don’t get to use Her card! _Nobody does!_ ”** With a gurgling roar, Murasa swung her anchor-

    - _anchor **s**_ , so many anchors…

    Satori paled as she saw Murasa’s first spell card taken to its logical conclusion, a burst of anchors, heavy projectiles saturating the battlefield.

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    Satori dodged, barely, and still felt like she was hit by a wave.  _Oh, to touch the sea agai- focus!_

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    Another near miss, as Satori found that this spell card of Byakuren’s slowed her down.

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    Satori dealt with restless spirits before, even lived in a palace designed to contain them, but they were simple things of inarticulate seething. 

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    They were threats to youkai without psychic powers, necromantic skill, or an oni’s sheer will.

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    This specter in front of her, however, was a thinking, complex _person_ motivated by _love_.

     ** _CRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHCRSHHH!_**

    Quite honestly, that thief’s love-powered energy beam was less intimidating.

    Satori braced herself for another torrent of anchors, but the third pair of spell cards ended.

    Satori was utterly soaked, and sore all over, but not exhausted.  _And the Hakurei maiden can do this several times in a day…_

    On the other end of the field, Murasa had several minor burns from her grazing.  **_Her_** _touch is a blessing.  You have no right-_

    “You need therapy,” Satori deadpanned.

    Murasa sneered.  “Right I do, but I could do without your know-it-all attitude.”

    Satori thought about saying something about Byakuren, but figured it wouldn’t help matters.  She also had the unsettling suspicion that Murasa was right.

    Satori activated her fourth and last spell card, dreading how it would set off Murasa this time.

    Right away, something felt wrong.

    This didn’t feel like a memory of a spell card.

    Waves and swirls of danmaku the color of Murasa’s eyes flowed toward her in waves, moving her around as they passed by.

    Satori felt no anger this time, just terror and despair, though her opponent’s reaction made telepathy moot.

    With gurgling screams, Murasa flailed in the air, as if trying to thrash her way to the surface of the ocean.

    She was reliving her drowning.

     _Gods,_ Satori thought.  “How do I turn off a spell card?!”

    “I think you have to forfeit!”  Kyouko shouted back.

    Satori didn’t wait for confirmation, her maternal instinct taking over.  “I forfeit the duel!  Spell card, stop!  Cease!  Deactivate!  End!”

    Satori neither knew or cared how, but her spell card ended and the battlefield sphere cleared up.  Satori floated down to land, while Murasa fell and splattered in a puddle.

    So soaked and sore was Satori that she couldn’t tell perspiration from phantasmal water.  She looked towards the Myouren Temple and saw Shou and Kyouko rushing over.  Her third eye flicked over to the Murasa puddle.

     _… **Byakuren** saveme **Byakuren** helpme **Byakuren** saveme **Byakuren** helpme **Byakuren** …_

     _She’s not a snide fanatic, she’s a terrified child!_ Satori thought, running over to Murasa.

    The puddle soon rose and formed back into Murasa, snarling and glaring at Satori.

    “Murasa, I’m so sorry!” Satori said.  “Are you ok-”

    With a gurgling roar, Murasa manifested an anchor and swung it through the air at Satori.

     _This, I deserve,_ Satori thought, awaiting the inevitable-

     ** _beeeSHOM!_**

    -A flickering, near-white golden beam disintegrated the impending anchor.  A similarly-colored glowing orb floated between Satori and Murasa.  It radiated no heat, but Satori intuited she best keep her distance.

    Shou flew in front of Murasa, pagoda in hand.  “Murasa, stand down!”  Shou tamped the butt of her spear hard into the ground.  “The duel is over, and she apologized!”

    Tears and rage covered Murasa’s face.  “She fucked with my mind!”

    “Certainly true,” Shou said, “but what are two of the five problem traits in a commander?”

    Murasa gave a growling sigh.  “Violent people get taken out, angry people get taunted,” she monotoned.

    Shou nodded.  “You have every right to be upset, but you must control yourself in battle.  Learn from your defeat so you can prevent another from occurring.”  Shou softened.  “If you need any help-”

    Murasa held up her hand.  “Nah, I get’cha, an’ thanks for caring.  I need’ta set sail a bit.”  She turned to Kyouko.  “Hey, mate, how’s about you letting me watch you and your girlfriend sing?  I can suggest some lyrics.”

    “Sure,” Kyouko said, ”but she’s not my girlfriend!  We prefer boys!”

    Murasa smirked.  “you’re missin’ out if you don’t broaden your horizons.”  Kyouko rolled her eyes and flew off.  “Oi, don’t be like that,” Murasa said as she flew after.

    Satori saw Murasa’s thoughts; this wasn’t a front, she was recovering quickly.  Satori regretted not apologizing again, but felt she said enough to Murasa for now.

    The light orb in front of Satori disappeared.  Shou, her face angrily calm, turned to Satori and approached.  “As for you, what _were you thinking_ when you designed those spell cards?”

    Shou’s anger felt like a wave of heat more intense than the now absent orb, but Satori lived near oni and could stay composed while afraid.  “I figured had a day at most before somebody attacked me,” she said.  “I was right.”

    Shou felt a bit less angry, though she still loomed Satori.  “Understandable for then, but what about afterwards?”

    “I didn’t think I’d draw on traumatic life events,” Satori answered calmly.  “They only drew upon problematic danmaku patterns when I tested them on others.  I would test them on myself if I could.”

    “Would you test them on-”

     _Koishi?_

    Even Satori’s composure had limits, and she started crying.  “I get it!  I’ll prepare some alternate cards!” she said, her calm breaking at the thought of her sister hurt.  Shou was visibly taken aback. 

    Satori realized something. “Where’s Koishi?”

    “If my profile of her is correct, she is either following Murasa, following Byakuren, wandering around the Human Village, or standing right next to you,” Shou said with a slight smile.  “I haven’t experienced what you have with Koishi, but something was wrong with her, and was the first to correct Byakuren.”

    As Satori wiped her eyes, her third eye saw that Shou was not making this up.

    Shou demanifested her spear and put her hand on Satori’ shoulder.  “It was not the first time I’ve corrected her, nor will it be the last, I’m afraid.”

    “Why aren’t _you_ leading the Myouren Temple?” Satori asked.  “She is a worshiper of BIshamoten, and you are his avatar.”

    “A general leads an army, not a nation.  War is an expensive affair with serious and irrecoverable consequences, just as much in the nonlethal duels of today as in the overly violent duels preceding Sun Tzu.  Therefore, it is important that a moral cause be established before all else.  Without Byakuren, there would be no moral cause.”  Satori smirked a bit and was about to-

    “Yes, Byakuren and I do appreciate the irony of Sun Tzu referring to it as “the Tao,”” Shou said with a friendly smile.

    Satori almost opened her- “To answer your next comment,” Shou said, “a general should know others as well as herself.” 

    Satori stared at Shou, not even bothering to say anything now.

    Shou held up her hand.  “Don’t worry, the novelty’s worn off, I shan’t preempt you speaking any more.”

    “Thank you,” Satori said tensely. “How well do you know Koishi?” she asked calmly.

    “She’s certainly very affectionate, since most of the time we’ve met is her petting me while calling me “Miss Big Kitty.””  Both Shou and Satori chuckled at that. “It’s adorable, even if her timing is often terrible since I’m usually busy making plans when she wants to cuddle.  She always wants to chat as well, but I can keep her quiet if I talk to her about what I’m doing,” Shou said. “I suspect you want more than testimonial evidence from a biased source, however.”

    “Generally yes, but I feel I can trust you for some reason,” Satori said.

    Shou chuckled again.  “ _Lady Hieda_ trusts me, so it’s no surprise even you would.  More seriously, a great general makes herself worthy of trust through right deeds rather than right gestures.  I correct my sovereign when she errs rather than support her arguments in exchange for favor.  I drink with my women and acknowledge my vices, rather than fight and lie to become the best caricature of polite society.”

    “From what I’ve read, polite society is the reason for binge drinking.”

    “Buddhists are expected to be utterly unworldly, youkai are sneered at for being _too_ worldly, and authorities are expected to set an example.”  Shou shook her head.  “As I was saying, with trustworthiness comes being trusted as a reliable source of information.  For example, I would trust you because you showed concern for your opponent, took responsibility for your spell cards, and answered my questions honestly.”

    Satori looked a bit glum.  “Given my interactions with Byakuren and Murasa, I’m not sure I would have the same luxury of being trustworthy here.”

    “But you do elsewhere…”

    Shou turned her head and gave a displeased look to somebody.  Satori turned and saw a tanuki — a bake-danuki, to be precise — in a coffee-colored miniskirt, languidly sitting on a low tree branch, smoking a long-stemmed pipe.  She had a relaxed demeanor, and the knowing smirk on her bespectacled face reminded Satori of Kanako.

    “How ironic,” Satori said, “given that we were just talking about trustworthiness just now.”

    Mamizou casually waved her pipe.  “Oh, but I’m _very_ trustworthy, dear, you’re simply confusing selfish with untrustworthy.  Shou really is too good an influence on others.”

    Shou shook her head.  “You will only have yourself to rely on when Akyuu comes for you with her knife.” _A friendly girl with bells in her hair.  Kosuzu.  Akyuu’s friend.  Being used._

    Satori’s third eye alternated between the two.

    “Ah, but her young heart will be coming for _mine_ ,” Mamizou said.  _A mysterious woman.  Mamizou in disguise, with longer hair and dress.  Selling youkai-friendly books._

    “She’ll see that as enough excuse to continue _past_ yours,” Shou said.   _Akyuu crying. Shouting.  At Byakuren.  Publicly condemning her.  The Hakurei bursts through the doors._

    “Should we really be discussing this in public?” Satori said, very aware of the political bomb she was privy to.

    Mamizou held up a leaf and waved it a bit.  “It may as well be raining for what they’ll hear, assuming any eavesdroppers haven’t been spotted themselves. This is why they let me stay, and why I’m the most trustworthy here.”  Mamizou looked to Shou.  “You’re not the only one who knows the Art of War.”

    Shou motioned to Satori.  “Then by all means get to the point and tell our guest what you know so much about it.”

    “Gladly.”  Mamizou pointed her pipe at Satori. “Espionage, young Lady Satori.  There is no better source of information than the spy, and nobody more trusted.  I’m sure you’ve a great many people in your household who you actually trust, no?”  _Your pets._

    Satori hmm’d.  “That’s actually a good idea.”

    “And objectively correct,” Shou muttered.

    Mamizou smiled. “That’s why I’m tolerated, I demonstrate my value to the organization.”

    Satori squinted a bit.  “You do, however, seem an unlikely fit for this organization.”

    Mamizou leaned onto her hand.  “Oh, you mean with moral paragons being the norm?  A little raccoon told me my friend embarrassed herself in front of a visiting dignitary today.  Later, another one told me that our ship’s captain-”

    Satori looked hard at Mamizou.  “Let me be more specific then; you are a blatant schemer, and an adult among children at that.  You’re also friends with Nue, and if you’re so well-informed then you’ve known what she’s been doing.”

    Mamizou looked concerned now.  “Enough that I warned her she was going to get into trouble.  Judge me harshly if you wish, but Nue’s just-”

    Satori was almost scowling now.  “Blatantly testing boundaries to see what she can get away with.”

    “She’ll also apologize and mean it.”  Mamizou said. 

    “Which reminds me,” Shou said, “I should check in with Byakuren and let her know what happened.”

    Satori looked to Shou.  “How much trouble am I in?”

    Shou gave a nervous smile.  “Byakuren won’t tell you anything you haven’t said to yourself, though Murasa will want a rematch.  Do remember to rework those spell cards, as well as donate to the Hakurei Shrine.  We owe Reimu, and not just because we’re taking a third of her wedding and funeral money.”

    “I’ll do that,” Satori said.  “I hope to talk with you later.”

    “I likely will, particularly if Byakuren wishes to use proper diplomatic channels.”

    Satori cocked an eye.  “We have those here?”

    “We will _make_ them here.  Diplomacy is war by civilized means.  The best way to win is not to fight at all, especially in regards to Gensokyo’s sole nuclear power,” Shou said with a smile.

    Satori couldn’t help but chuckle.  “I’d be offended if I didn’t know you were joking,” she said, patting her third eye.

    “Until next time, then.  Namaste, Lady Komeiji,” Shou said with a bow, hands clasped. 

    Satori returned the bow, hands at her sides.  “Likewise, Lady Toramaru.”

    Shou strode back to the temple, and Satori turned back to Mamizou.

    “You were asking about me earlier, right?”  Mamizou said.  Satori nodded.  “Are you familiar with _Pom Poko_?”

    “If it isn’t a novel, then only vaguely.”

    Mamizou’s smirk went away.  “It’s about tanuki fighting urbanization and habitat destruction: we lost, badly.”

    “Based on a true story, then?”

    “Very.” Mamizou took a drag from her pipe. “Thankfully, we’re an adaptable species, and have assimilated well into humanity.  Often too well.”  _They forget they’re tanuki…_

    “I’m sorry about that,” Satori said softly.  “Why you didn’t come to Gensokyo earlier?”

    Mamizou snorted.  “Why didn’t I make myself a specimen in Yukari’s wildlife park, where I could be hunted down by humans again?  I suppose I prefer survival to dignity.”

    “So what finally brought you here?”

    Mamizou chuckled.  “An insistent friend of mine, with a penchant for impulsivity and bad first impressions, told me of a great magician who styled herself as a savior of youkai.  Nue would not stop talking about Byakuren’s past adventures, and I liked the stories too much to think to ask about Byakuren’s _present_ deeds.”

    “She didn’t even tell you about the Myouren Temple?”  Satori said.  Mamizou shook her head.  Satori facepalmed.

    Mamizou took another puff and leaned back against her tree.  “It worked out, I have an actual goal instead of a string of unsavory odd jobs,” _money-lending to wastrels… unimaginative pornography…_ “and the children here are such dears.”

    Satori felt empathy for Mamizou.  “And Koishi?”

    Mamizou couldn’t help but smile at pleasant memories.  “The dearest of them all!  She’s always asking me to read her a story.  I must narrate well since she says I’m almost as good as you.  She’s always telling me stories about the things you’ve done.”

    Satori felt relief that Koishi was being cared for.  “That’s…good to know.  Thank you for reading to her.” 

    “Oh, my pleasure.  You also needn’t-”

    Mamizou was interrupted by the cuddling of a satori.  “Your tail is sooo _fluffy_!” Koishi cooed.

    Satori ran to Koishi and hugged her.  “There you are, you had me so worried!”

    “I don’t know why you would,” Koishi said, “I have a very good feeling about this place.  Look.”  Koishi pointed toward the temple.  Headed Satori’s way was Byakuren with what looked Ichirin right behind her.  Satori only sensed _two_ minds from the pair, though.

    Koishi closed her eyes and smiled.  “I have a really good feeling about them.”

    “That remains to be seen,” Satori said.  She took one of Koishi’s cords in her left hand, wrapped it around her, and walked toward Byakuren.  Satori gave a light tug when Koishi wasn’t moving.

    “Can we take Miss Raccoon with us?”  Koishi asked.  “She’s too cuddly to let go.”

    Mamizou gave a friendly-seeming smile to Koishi.  “If you follow your sister like a good younger sibling should, I’ll tell you a story later.”  She said.

    “Oh!  I’ll do that, Miss Raccoon!” Koishi said, just before letting go and following Satori.

    Satori and Byakuren approached each other, then stopped within a few meters of each other.  Byakuren pressed her palms together and gave a polite bow.  “Namaste, Satori and Koishi.”

    Satori returned with a bow of her own, hands at her sides again.  “Hello again to you two as well, Byakuren and Nue.”

    Byakuren turned to “Ichirin.”  “Nue, you came here to apologize.”

    “Right, sorry,” Nue said as she morphed back into her preferred form.  “No harm done this time, right?”

    “Now’s not yet the time for levity, Nue,” Byakuren said.  Nue looked down.  Byakuren turned back to Satori.  “I talked with Nue and she understands what she did wrong.”  Satori nodded, she _did_ sense remorse from Nue.

    Nue was still looking down respectfully.  “Yeah…I’m _really_ sorry about taking advantage of Koishi like that.  I thought she liked it.”

    Koishi perked up.  “Hm?  Did we have sex?”

    Nue sort-of looked at Koishi.  “…Kinda?  You seemed to like it when I tentacled you.”

    Satori looked straight at Nue. “Did you or-”

    Nue’s back tentacles whipped a bit.  “Look, my whole body’s technically a sex organ!  And I didn’t know Koishi was sick in the head!  Not like that…  You know what I mean.  _Byakuren_ didn’t even know, so I sure didn’t until that letter!”

    Koishi giggled.  “Are you calling me a pervert?  You must really know me well.”

    “She’s talking about your third eye,” Satori said.

    Koishi looked, and suddenly looked nervous.  “Wow…I really did it.  I don’t think I’ll remember this conversation, sister…”

    Satori gently rubbed Koishi’s cord with her left fingers.

    Nue took a deep breath.  “Now I’ll be honest, and I would be even if you weren’t a mind-reader,” she said.  She got the nerve to face the satoris. “I still really wanna grope you Koishi, you have the cutest giggles,” Nue couldn’t help but smile, “but I should be really careful next time, if I even go through with it at all.  Byakuren told me how it’s important not to abuse power, which is why consent’s really tricky with the mentally ill.” 

    “It’s also why I’m conservative with my relationships,” Byakuren said; “because I have authority, I must be especially vigilant not to abuse it.  I will **not** have any of my disciples harmed by my desires.”

    Satori briefly glimpsed at Byakuren’s desires before she forced her third eye away, not wanting to blush.

    Nue scratched the back of her head.  “She also talked to me about what sometimes happened during mock kidnappings, which I’m _pretty sure_ was a tangent but it seemed important so I listened to it anyway.”

    The brief mental image made Satori wince, prompting her to cover her third eye with her hand.

    Nue’s hand unconsciously fidgeted and squeezed one of her tentacles.  “And it get’s even more confusing when I’m supposed to tell the difference between rough play and victims who _enjoyed_ what happened to them…while still being victims?”  Nue held up her hands — and her back blades and tails, which formed into hands.  “I mean, I’m not doubting you!  It’s just confusing.”

    Byakuren looked serious.  “I know, Nue.  It’s something that’s been on my mind lately, and it seemed relevant.  It’s blatant sexual misconduct, even if the survivors physically enjoyed it, and a frequent source of arguments between myself and Reimu.  Marisa’s even more vicious, if you can believe that.”

    Satori let go of her third eye and turned to Byakuren.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to argue against your preferred option of restitution, I’ve no sympathies towards-”

    “I said I’m sorry!” Nue blurted out.  “How can I show I’m sorry!?”

    “I wasn’t talking about you…” Satori said.  Nue let out a breath in relief…then quickly looked nervous again when she saw Satori smirk just a little.  “I would, however, like to see Koishi defend her honor against you.”

    Nue blinked, somewhat relieved.  “Yeah…yeah, I can do that.”

    Koishi held up some spell cards.  “I hope it’s okay if we use danmaku, because I wasn’t trained to fight fairly otherwise.”

    Satori turned to Koishi.  “That’s precisely how you two will be fighting.”

    Nue scrunched up her mouth.  “Say, how _did_ you learn danmaku, anyway?”

    “I don’t know,” Koishi said.  “Do any of you?”  Satori and Byakuren shook their heads.

    “Satori,” Byakuren asked, “how long has Koishi had her third eye closed?”

    “I what?!”

    Satori ignored Koishi’s outburst.  “Close to two decades now.”

    Byakuren hung her head.  “Gods, I am so sorry…”

    Satori felt remorse, and optimism, from Byakuren.  “You were thinking something else,” Satori said.  Byakuren took a tense breath.  “It’s all right, I find it encouraging.”

    “Don’t leave us non-telepaths out of the conversation,” Nue said, “what is it?”

    Byakuren let herself smile.  “We at least know that Koishi is still capable of learning, and from my experience sparring with her-” Byakuren giggled, “learning very well indeed.”

    Satori looked down in thought.  “Sounds like third eye closures really are similar to mundane anterograde amnesia in this regard,” she said.  “Koishi can’t remember events, but she can learn skills.  There’s there’s no physical brain damage means her learning isn’t impaired.”  Satori sighed.  “Furthermore, Koishi’s always been successful without real effort.”

    Koishi gently clasped Satori’s hand and gently swayed her arm.  “But Big Sis, you’ve always been the smart one, I’m just good at understanding simple things really easily.”  Koishi turned to Byakuren and Nue.  “I know you two are good people, whoever you are, so I know you’ll give my big sister’s intellect the respect it deserves.”

    Nue laughed.  “You’re the runtiest big sister I’ve ever seen.”

    Satori stared at Nue, then turned to Koishi.  “I survived one of the Four Devas, and this delinquent dares insult my size,” Satori said simply, unwinding her hand from Koishi’s cords.  “Koishi, dear, would you defend your elder sister’s honor?”

    “Gladly!”  Koishi whipped out her spell cards and pointed them at Nue- 

    “I challenge you to a children’s card game!” 

    -before flying up into the air.

    Nue shrugged, and followed Koishi.

    “Goodness, we’re starting already?” Byakuren said.  “I haven’t had time to prepare tea and snacks for afterward.”

    “What will we be having?” Satori asked.

    Byakuren gave a friendly smile.  “Mind control drugs to weaken your will for indoctrination into my sex slave army of the night.”

    Satori gave a blank stare.  “Your humor needs work.”

    “So Nazrin tells me, though Nue and Murasa find me hilarious.  Everyone else just rolls their eyes.”

    * * *

    The duel was fortunately long enough for Byakuen to run to the kitchen, start the water boiling, bring out some snacks, and still have time to watch most of it with her present followers and Satori.  Satori had never seen Koishi actually dueling before, and was very impressed with her skill.  Both duelists were heavily grazed, but Nue took a hit in one of the later spell cards leaving Koishi victorious.  Nue claimed that she’d win “if I could’ve used my body instead of throwing lights everywhere,” but was still a good sport.

    Everyone had tea in the main prayer hall afterwards, “as is the custom set by the Hakurei lineage,” Byakuren said, intentionally omitting the recency of said tradition.  The tea, thankfully not drugged, was a blend of various citrus rinds.  “It’s Murasa’s favorite, she can’t go a day without it,” Ichirin said before taking another deep sip.  “Back when we were adventuring, she insisted on me and Byakuren eating fruit regularly.”

    “How did she discover scurvy prevention?” Satori asked.

    “She said she was the only one who didn’t get it, and the only one to regularly eat fruit,” Ichirin said.  “I thought it was a quirk at first, but Byakuren confirmed Murasa’s hunch.”

    The snacks itself consisted of several varieties of local dried fruit and nuts; high-energy foods easily stored and preserved.  The fruit variety was impressive: apples, oranges, pears, persimmons, strawberries, cherries, kumquats, kiwi, sudachi, ume, yuzu, figs, and probably something Satori missed.

     _Oh, to enjoy_ real fruit _again,_ Satori thought.  _Carrion and rock fungus make fine staples, but the lack of culinary variety is a strain._

    The nut variety was limited to ginkgo, chestnuts, walnuts – and lots of hazelnuts.  “Nazrin says they’re the best we have here for making peanut butter,” Ichirin said.  Nue practically inhaled them, though the analogy broke down with Nue shoveling them into a mouth in her abdomen.

    Idle conversation passed the time, ranging from Nue figuring out how to prank a mind-reader — by thinking lewd thoughts…

    Satori quickly cupped her third eye with her hands.  “Damnit, Nue, I don’t need any more boddice-ripper ideas.”

    Nue licked one of her back tails suggestively.  “But Mami and I are consenting adults~” Mamizou held back a chortle.  Ichirin shook her head.  Byakuren and Shou gave each other a knowing look.

    Koishi got a lecherous smirk.  “Sis, are you still writing those kinds of stories?”

    …which inevitably lead to Satori’s current project.  Byakuren, sensing her guest’s discomfort, shifted the topic to one of Satori’s finished works.  Even without the relief, Satori was more than glad to expound on the virtues of OTEC-based energy.

    Byakuren casually crushed a walnut in her hand.  “The Kappa would absolutely love it, and they wouldn’t be so starved for salt.”  _Or covetous for shirikodamas,_ Byakuren thought.  She picked the nut from the shards and accurately flicked it into her mouth. “Have you mentioned you idea to the Kappa?”

    Satori finished sipping her tea.  “I should, but I’ve also heard that they’re terrible with large-scale projects.  I’d normally dismiss anything a Moriya tells me but-”

    As Byakuren cracked another walnut, Satori glanced, then stared at the Buddha statue, now sexless and mortal-looking.  “Byakuren, does the Buddha statue normally change form?”

    “Oh, yes,” Byakuren said, picking through more husk shards.  “The Buddha’s body changed in life, so I thought a static statue would be inappropriate.  Sometimes the change is random, sometime it’s based on the people nearby.  What did it look like when you saw it last?”

    “Androgynous; _desirously_ so, and the very thing I’d expect from… How should I put it tactfully?”

    “Just tell her she’s sex obsessed, I do,” said a voice new to Satori.

    Everyone turned to the new arrival, a very short girl who, apart from her fair pink skin, was very grey.  Grey dress, grey hair in a bob, grey mouse ears, grey bloodstained hiking pack…

    “Mousy!” Koishi squealed as she ran up to hug Nazrin, tackling her over onto her backpack.

    “Hello to you to, Koishi,” Nazrin said dryly. “I’m here to talk to your sister.”

    Koishi let go of Nazrin and got up.  “She’s right over there,” she said, motioning to the tea party.  “May I know who you are, Miss Mousy?”

    Nazrin paused.  “Mortimer, Mortimer Mouse.” 

    Mamizou smirked.  Satori empathized with Nazrin’s weariness too much to be offended.  Nobody else got the reference.

    Koishi scrutinized Nazrin.  “You don’t look like a Mortimer, but you do sound like one, though.  Why do you smell like food?”

    Satori noticed the scent of human as well, and worried for a moment.  _Is Byakuren’s discipline this lax?_

    “Two hikers got eaten by youkai,” Nazrin said plainly, “nothing left but gear and torn clothes.  I’d like to wash my pack.”

     _Ah, good,_ Satori thought.  “You must be Nazrin.”

    Nazrin walked in.  “You’re that satori Mamizou’s goon me told to meet right away?”

    “My _associate_ ,” Mamizou gently chided.

    “I’m the other satori in Gensokyo, so yes,” Satori said.  “My apologies for the inconvenience.”

    Nazrin waved her off.  “Nah, she just rushed me packing up.”  She smiled.  “I was looking forward to meeting the woman who told Byakuren to not be stupid.  I have to dump this first.”  Nazrin patted her pack, then briskly walked to one of the stairwells.

    Satori turned to Byakuren.  “Forgive me of asking so direct and personal a question, but why has Murasa not killed her?”

    Nue looked to Byakuren, holding her arms out in exasperation.  “For that manner, how can _any_ of you stand her?”

    Byakuren gave a light sigh, which Satori sensed was both weary and wistful.  “It’s a long story from long ago, but suffice to say we resolved our interpersonal differences, and Nazrin has shown her worthiness on many an occasion.”

    Ichirin cracked a walnut with one of Unzan’s hands.  “She saved everyone’s life at least once back then, we all did at one point.”

     Shou idly plucked a strawberry with a claw.  “Nazrin is practical and direct, but her manners are more appropriate for an adjutant then a diplomat.”

     _They have so many memories,_ Satori thought.   _I wonder if they’d be interested in sharing them with Hatate._

    Several quick, light thumps alerted everyone to Nazrin’s running back up the stairs.  “I’m back,” Nazrin said, trotting to the tea party, “what’d you say about me?”

    Satori smiled a bit.  “Only the truth, both bad and good.”

    Nazrin gave a brusque nod while helping herself to a random handful of nuts.  “So, why’d you come here?” she said with half a mouthful.

    Satori felt around with her third eye, everyone seemed resigned to Nazrin’s manners. Satori personally preferred a beast youkai’s directness.  “I felt personal investigation would be the best way to determine if this is a good environment for Koishi.”

    Nazrin finished her chewing, then started picking some fruits and nuts.  “I don’t know about what satoris need,” she said, glancing at Byakuren, “but if she hasn’t complained about me then it can’t be bad.”  Nazrin put a handful of her fruit/nut mix in her mouth and started chewing.  “What does a satori like Koishi need, anyway?”

    Koishi perked up.  “Love!”

    Satori rubbed Koishi’s third eyeball.  “Cliche, but fully correct.  The only way third eyes have every reopened is by immersion in a nurturing environment over an extended time period.”  Satori looked toward Byakuren.  “As much as I said against you, nurturing is something you do excel at.”

    Nazrin chuckled.  “I see you’re starting to appreciate irony.”  Satori moaned.  “I agreed with your letter if that helps.  First to, for that matter.”

    Nue was nibbling at a different fruit or nut with each back tentacle.  “Not to knock this place or Byakuren, but-”

    “When a third eye is closed, the lid sticks to the eyeball,” Satori said.  “ ** _Don’t_** try to force it open.”  Everyone winced, grimaced, or otherwise showed disgust at that.

    Nazrin was finishing her latest mouthful.  “So with that horrific image in our minds, how do we rate as the sort of nurturing environment Koishi needs?”

    “With one exception, now thankfully resolved,” Satori said, intentionally not looking at Nue, “everyone here is at least friendly to my sister.”

    “Wow, really?” Koishi said.  “I’ve been so lonely since the other satoris left.”  She turned to Satori, pleading looking her face.  “May I stay here, big sis?  _Please?_   I haven’t had friends in so long!”

    Satori honestly couldn’t think of a reason not to that didn’t sound petty or paranoid.

     _Koishi will do what she wants anyway,_ Satori thought, _always has._

    “…Yes.”

    Koishi squealed as she lept into Satori’s lap, hugging her hard.

    Byakuren clasped her hands together.  “I’m so glad we meet with your approval in spite of my misunderstanding earlier.”

    “I’m just glad she didn’t send her pets after us,” Nazrin said.  “We have a bet going on whether the cat or the bird’s scarier, I still haven’t decided.”

    “They’re both such sweet girls, if a bit beastly,” Byakuren said.  “I fail to see how either of them are terrifying.”

    “Which well could’ve been the end of us, knowing what they’re capable of,” Nazrin said.  She turned to Satori.  “No offense, but your letter was the reason I’ve been scarce the past few days.”

    Satori gently pushed Koishi off of her.  “None taken,” she said, “though I wonder why someone as harshly critical as yourself remains loyal to Byakuren.”

    “I’m loyal to Master Shou, _she’s_ loyal to Byakuren,” Nazrin said.  “Master gave you the speech about moral cause, right?”  Satori nodded.  “That’s my reason for staying, too.  That, and Byakuren’s probably the best friend I’ve got besides Master.”

    “She’s everyone’s best friend, really,” Ichirin added.

    Satori hmm’d.

    Nazrin turned to Satori.  “Still worried we’re Byakuren’s personality cult?”

    Satori glanced at Byakuren, who nodded. “To some extent, yes.”

    “You’re right, we are, to some extent,” Nazrin said, before absenting picking some fruits to stuff her face with.

    Satori glanced at everyone with her third eye to feel their emotions.  Nazrin was resigned, but hopeful.  Ichirin was devoted.  Shou was especially devoted, but thoughtful.  Nue liked Byakuren as a sexy friend.  _Typical,_ Satori thought.  Mamizou liked Byakuren as a visionary business partner.  Byakuren felt- _Love; there’s really no better way to put it._ Satori instead focused on Byakuren’s worry about Satori, and her worry for Koishi.  _Those feel less suspicious._   “You’re all honest about it, thankfully, so I believe we can cooperate.”

    Byakuren gave a gentle smile in Satori’s direction.  “Likewise, I still feel that Koishi is nearly enlightened.  However, I will do what’s busy for her based on her people’s experience and not my metaphysical speculations.  The latter are better applied here,” Byakuren says, giving her breasts a few bounces.

    That got a chuckle from most of the group.  Ichirin looked embarrassed.  Shou rolled her eyes.  Satori…thought it was sort of funny, and smiled.

    Byakuren waved everyone to calm down.  "As Buddha said in the Kalama Sutra, we should be guided by what experience shows us to be the most beneficent."

    "According to the original translation, yes," Satori said.  "A recent mistranslation emphasizes empiricism over beneficence."

    "Is there really a difference between the two?"  Byakuren asked.

    The gathering drifted back into idle conversation again after that, ranging from forward-thinking (“We’re trying to get more humans involved in the temple,” Byakuren said.  “There’s promoting harmony between humans and youkai, of course, but I feel like an idle noble having tea instead of working.”), to very mundane (“Have you noticed that persimmons are exactly what you’d expect a hybrid of apples and oranges to be?” Satori asked.)…

    …but it eventually came time for Satori to leave.

    * * *

     _I leave the Myouren Temple feeling somewhat assured.  Koishi, my sister, is in the best possible environment for her health, and Byakuren, an ancient messiah, is the best possible person to heal her.  However, best does not mean safe.  I am still wary of the Great Unsealed Magician and her ambitious idealism; she wants no less than a new world order, with Gensokyo being just the beginning.  More than humans and youkai in harmony, she seeks to redefine youkai so that they may function in the Outside._

     _The Japanese consider the ethnically identical Koreans subhuman, I can imagine how they would react to scientifically confirmed youkai, to say nothing of the supernatural being scientifically confirmed.  Humanity will have confirmed existence of divinity, and demigods walking among them.  The notion of equality will be strained, and current hierarchies will shatter._

     _But what’s stopping The Youkai Sage from showing the defining skeptics a few portal-based parlor tricks?  Certainly, if Kanako’s rationalist mindset was as venomous as her scheming then she wouldn’t have been allowed to emigrate to Gensokyo at all.  Empirical evidence would surely be the best way to bring magic back into the world, doing away with the need for magical wildlife preserves…and gilded ghettos.  I suspect Lady Toyosatomimi will be the least of Lady Hijiri’s problems._

     _When I first read Byakuren’s response to my letter, I suspected she could well be as genuinely benevolent as she claimed, her greatest sin being woeful naiveté.  Hypotheses, however, must not be coddled but crash-tested.  The woman met my distrust with kindness, and cared enough about her feelings to question me.  She is leaning with others, but still has her own opinions and won’t allow harmful behavior.  Her followers care for her, but are still varied individuals.  She is not, as I feared, too good to be true._

     _But is she good enough to succeed?  If not, I will kill to insure Koishi is not dragged down with her, Hakurei and Yakumo be damned._

_* * *_

To Lady Satori Komeiji, Caretaker of Chireiden,

I was wrong, and spoke ignorantly.  I cannot in good conscience argue against your logic and passion.  I suspect my training as a magician influenced me to think more about results than people.  Perhaps there is some of my personality before redemption remaining.  What is important is that I make amends to you and Koishi.

Thankfully, I have good news.  Koishi has recently joined joined my temple community, and never have I seen such an embodiment of happiness as her!  She’s very affectionate, and well-liked by everyone.  If what you’ve said about Koishi’s distress is true, I believe the Myouren Temple community will be the best therapy for her.

Nonetheless, I will do my best to help her reopen her third eye so that she may reunite with the world in general, and you in particular.  Koishi speaks very fondly of you and your family.  Because of this, and my need to make amends for my thoughtless words, I request that I meet you in person so that we may discuss the particulars of Koishi’s recovery.  It is obvious you have experience with her ailment that I am currently ignorant of.  I also wish to befriend you; not just so I can understand you and your people better, but for Koishi’s sake as well.

Namaste,

Byakuren Hijiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic I've put the most effort into; I spent a lot of time editing the last scene in this chapter, so much that I started another fic just so I could be writing 500 words a day while I picked away at words here. This chapter is where I started to use dialog tags more.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at writing a spell card duel, something I generally skim past in other Touhou fics. Bad danmaku scenes are about as fun to read as oodles of OCs showing everyone else up, and canon characters spouting cliches, so I wanted to avoid such bad writing.
> 
> I'm honestly not quite sure how Spell Card dueling works beyond 1) all attacks should be non-lethal, 2) attractive, and 3) able to be dodged, with the latter two seeming to be guidelines. That there are two different danmaku styles (offense/defense and verses), and one "physical" style (as in the fighting games), further adds to the confusion. I just had Satori and Murasa use their spell card attacks and ignored their non-spells.
> 
> The biggest problem with danmaku in fanfiction is that **bullet patterns do not translate well into text.** That's probably why attacks in Touhou fics tend to be full-contact magic. I got really lucky with Murasa's easy-to-describe bullet patterns. Satori was trickier. Pattern #1 was easy enough, Pattern #2 needed some research since we don't usually see Reimu's spell cards, and for Pattern #3 I just described the most memorable parts of Devil's Recitation.
> 
> Another problem I’ve found with written fight scenes in general is that they take way longer to describe than they would to watch. Try to describe 10 seconds of really cool martial arts moves to see what I mean. I think I wrote a better scene than what I usually read, but it still may have been too slow. I had leeway in this case since danmaku saturates the area such that it’s an environmental hazard more than a direct attack. The direct bits, and Murasa had a lot of those, I handled more…directly. I will gladly use up my onomatopoeia budget if it maintains pacing.


End file.
